Portable computing apparatuses, such as computers, notebooks, mobile phones, and netbooks, are designed to connect to wireless networks (WiFi) and establish wireless network connections. These portable computing apparatuses are also designed to conserve power in order to extend battery life. Many portable computing devices change power state depending upon user and/or network activity, such as entering sleep modes (e.g., S2, S3) or a hibernate mode (e.g., S4). In turn, the portable computing apparatuses may disconnect from as the device changes power state.